Bachelor Pad (Season 1)
The 1st season of Bachelor Pad premiered on August 9, 2010. The show stars men and women eliminated from various seasons of The Bachelor and The Bachelorette who compete for a $250,000 prize. The show may also represent "a second chance at finding love" for those rejected by previous Bachelors and Bachelorettes. The contestants live together in a mansion and take part in challenges to prevent elimination, go on dates with contestants of their choice, and choose other contestants to eliminate. The co-winners of season one was Natalie Getz (season 13 of The Bachelor) and David Good (season 5 of The Bachelorette). Contestants The season began with 19 contestants. Natalie (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Natalie Getz 28 Bartender/Hooter's Employee Hollywood, CA The Bachelor (Season 13) Co-Winner David (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|David Good 28 Entrepreneur Dayton, OH The Bachelorette (Season 5) Co-Winner Kiptyn (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Kiptyn Locke 32 Sales & Operations Manager Encinitas, CA The Bachelorette (Season 5) Eliminated in episode 6 Tenley (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Tenley Molzahn 26 College Admissions Huntington Beach, CA The Bachelor (Season 14) Eliminated in episode 6 Elizabeth (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Elizabeth Kitt 30 Sales Los Angeles, CA The Bachelor (Season 14) Eliminated in episode 6 Jesse K (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Jesse Kovacs 28 Winemaker Los Angeles, CA The Bachelorette (Season 5) Eliminated in episode 6 Jesse B (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Jesse Beck 25 General Contractor Peculiar, MO The Bachelorette (Season 6) Eliminated in episode 5 Peyton (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Peyton Wright 27 Cheerleader Apparel Sales Dallas, TX The Bachelor (Season 10) Eliminated in episode 5 Ashley (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Ashley Elmore 30 Teacher Fairfax, VA The Bachelor (Season 14) Eliminated in episode 5 Gwen (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Gwen Gioia 39 Project Manager Philadelphia, PA The Bachelor (Season 2) Eliminated in episode 5 Nicole (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Nicole Kaapke 30 Administrative Assistant Chicago, IL The Bachelor (Season 13) Eliminated in episode 5 Wes (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Wes Hayden 33 Country Music Artist Austin, TX The Bachelorette (Season 5) Eliminated in episode 4 Krisily (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Krisily Kennedy 30 Personal Assistant Los Angeles, CA The Bachelor (Season 7) Eliminated in episode 4 Gia (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Gia Allemand †''' 26 Swimsuit Model New York, NY The Bachelor (Season 14) Eliminated in episode 3 Jonathan (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Jonathan Novack 31 Weatherman Houston, TX The Bachelorette (Season 6) Eliminated in episode 3 Craig (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Craig McKinnon 34 Dental Sales Sarnia, ON The Bachelorette (Season 6) Eliminated in episode 2 Jessie (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Jessie Sulidis 25 Cosmetics Sales Oakville, ON The Bachelor (Season 14) Eliminated in episode 2 Juan (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Juan Barbieri 37 General Contractor Los Angeles, CA The Bachelorette (Season 5) Eliminated in episode 1 Michelle (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Michelle Kujawa 26 Sales Anaheim, CA The Bachelor (Season 14) Eliminated in episode 1 '''NOTES †Gia Allemand died on August 14, 2013, due to brain damage caused by an attempted suicide. Elimination chart Where are they now? On August 12, 2013, Gia Allemand was admitted to University Hospital in New Orleans after an attempted suicide by hanging. She was declared brain dead and removed from life support two days later at age 29. At the time of her death, she was living in New Orleans and dating NBA player Ryan Anderson of the New Orleans Pelicans. A video tribute for Allemand aired during a 2014 episode of The Bachelor. Her funeral was held at Trinity Grace Church, a nondenominational Christian church in the Chelsea neighborhood of Manhattan. Tenley Molzahn married her longtime boyfriend Taylor Leopold on April 27, 2018. Category:Bachelor Pad seasons